The Mighty Hath Fallen
by xander1girl
Summary: Just when she wasn't sure her life could get any worse, Quinn finds herself in an even lower spot than ever before, right at the start of her senior year.


It had been two weeks since school had resumed for another year, senior year at that and like the year previous to it, no one seemed to know or care that Quinn Fabray existed. The once Queen Bee of the cheerioes and leader of the unholy trinity had fallen from her perch at the top of the McKinley High food chain, a lot harder than many had realized, the few that actually gave a crap about her still that was. Her new wardrobe and personal hygiene habits only scratched the surface of the pain she was dealing with both old and new but one thing was clear to even the most uncaring people in school, Quinn Fabray no longer gave a fuck.

She walked the halls of McKinley pink dyed head held high, sunglasses covering her dark circle covered eyes, often with an unlit cigarette dangling from her lips. She was beyond through caring what people thought of her, of being one of the 'cool' kids, all she wanted was to be left alone, to get through this hell and move on to...well she hadn't exactly figured that part out yet but anything would be better than her current situation that much was certain.

A lot had been going wrong in Quinn's life over the past few years, the last few weeks possibly being the worst, the parts no one knew about not even her new clique the Skanks, not that they were a group that sat around talking about themselves. They mostly just smoked and made fun of the sheep of the school. She tried not to think about the cluster fuck her life had become, instead she focused on destroying her lungs, her liver and whatever was left of her self esteem. The only way she was going to get through this was to be completely and utterly empty, numb to anything and everything the world could possibly throw at her.

She waved and gave the bumper of the last Skank to leave school ground's car a gentle kick, having made some lame excuse about having to take the bus to meet her mother at the mall to avoid suspicion of her not needing a ride home, she was getting a lot better with cover stories like this but, in a position like hers, she had to be otherwise this would never work. Once the car was out of sight, she stuck her hands in her pockets and scanned the parking lot, making sure there were no straggling teachers, students or other workers around before she ducked back into the school. She made a beeline for Mr Shuester's office and headed inside, standing up on his desk to liberate a backpack full of items from their ceiling tile hiding place before climbing down and falling into a small newly acquired couch that sat along the far wall. It was small, barely fit her when she laid out on it but it would and had been suiting her fine. Opening the backpack she removed a few items from inside which included a blanket and pillow which she tossed down next to her as she dug even deeper to find a half eaten sandwich and a bottle of water with barely enough in it to cover the bottom of the plastic bottle.

She made quick work of her quote unquote 'dinner', gulping down the sandwich and chasing it with the last of the water bottle. Once it was done, she flopped onto the small couch and tossed the bottle across the room in frustration. She was only seventeen years old and she was living on the streets, sleeping in her high school spanish teacher's office. Before this it had been an abandoned house not far from her previous house but she had lost that out to some incredibly frightening people with what she could only assume were drug paraphernalia and weapons, she had never been happier for the school to re-open or for Mr Shue to get this tiny yet comfortable couch. She sat up with another sigh and grabbed for her cell phone which, only worked as a clock for her at the moment and set the alarm for five am, giving her time to get some sleep in and possibly raid the cafeteria again before she had to get out and make it seem like she was arriving at school with the rest of the students.


End file.
